A Composed Reassurance
by mayfaire
Summary: A promise between friends. MiyataMakunochi. Yaoi.


A Composed Reassurance

Summary: A promise between friends…MiyataMakunochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Hajime no Ippo.

A/N: The balls on me to make the first Hajime no Ippo fic. Why? Cause I like Miyata and Ippo so much. Hehehe… I'm such a pervert!

* * *

Makunochi Ippo walked languidly across the snowy sides of the bridge. Graduation had just finished and it seemed that life for him had already changed rapidly. For the past months of his life, he dramatically changed from being a bully's favorite target to a rookie champion. The fact that everyone in the gym had just applauded him as he walked towards the stage was too much of an eye opener already.

Ippo stopped walking and faced the railings, looking out the river. An idea just came: this was the place where he was once beaten by and his friends. He smiled unconsciously at the thought. He raised his right hand in front of him and stared at the bandages enclosing it. Another one of those eye openers clawing its way through his consciousness and his life will never be the same.

He sighed openly and continued to walk. He was in no hurry to get home but the coldness of the season is silently threatening to give anyone the time of his life in bed for the rest of winter. Ippo slightly hastened his pace, still cautious of the slippery ground. He sighed again, making clouds of freezing breath dance around his face. He decided to take the shortcut towards his house when he spotted someone walking towards him—rather towards his direction. He gradually stopped, thinking that the person looks peculiarly familiar to him. With those black locks swaying with the wind and the beautiful face he has, Ippo nearly blurted out the person's name.

"Miyata."

He stopped dead on his tracks as he saw Miyata walk towards him, halting only a few meters behind his back.

"Miyata…" Ippo managed to say, eyeing him with sudden unease.

Without looking at Makunochi, Miyata spoke. "I also came from graduation. I went to your house, but you weren't there."

Ippo who was staring at Miyata for quite some time suddenly blushed and started to stammer, unconsciously playing with his fingers, trying to find the right words to say. "Uhmm, well… I… I actually went to the hospital to visit you but the nurse prohibited me so…what did you say! You went to my house!"

This time Miyata turned around and faced him, making Ippo step backward and blush more. Ippo thought he saw a small smile form on Miyata's lips. He was indeed feeling uncomfortable with Miyata ever since they had that sparring session where he won. But he himself is in question why he was blushing. It has been almost months since he saw Miyata and he could still vividly remember how his face looks like. Nothing changed about Miyata Ichiro's features, as far as Ippo was concerned. Only that his hair has grown longer compared before, making him look more _beautiful_ in a masculine way.

"Uhmmm…."

"I went there because I wanted to say something to you." Miyata interjected.

"About what?" Ippo asked not knowing if he should look at Miyata or not.

"I'm going to Thailand this month."

Upon hearing this, Ippo looked up. "Thailand? But why?"

Miyata stared at him again making Ippo look down once more.

"Few months had only passed and our gap has already widened to a mile. You're now a rookie champion." Miyata spoke as he stared up above casually looking at the falling snow. "You worked hard for where you are right now and I'm going to work hard for my own, too."

"Miyata…"

"Makunochi Ippo." Miyata stated, forcing Ippo look towards him, firmness present in his voice. "By the time we meet again, we will be in equal terms."

With that Miyata walked away only to be stopped by hand holding onto his arm. Miyata turned to see Ippo holding him back with a serious expression on his face. He raised a slender brow, querying Ippo's action.

Mustering all his confidence to a merely higher level, Ippo managed to speak, the color of his cheeks not waning for a bit. "When will you come back?" Ippo asked more with the trace of a demand for answer rather than a let-go question.

Silence ensued for both of them while staring into each other's eyes relaying message and feelings neither understood.

"Miyata…"

Miyata slowly walked towards Ippo and closed their gap. For a moment Ippo didn't know what happened or did he had the proper cognition of what to do. Instead, out of instinct, he calmly closed his eyes, accepting Miyata's kiss. His senses, caught with the situation made him realize how soft and warm Miyata's lips were and unconsciously, he didn't want the feeling to end. But soon enough Miyata pulled away only to look at Ippo with cheeks also flushed.

"Soon enough…" Miyata whispered softly, not breaking the eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Ippo asked as if more confidence stirred up in him. Deep inside he knew he was going to long for Miyata only he didn't know how to express it. Miyata took Ippo's hand and squeezed it gently, as if verbalizing his assurance to the boy.

"I'm sure."

END

A/N: Oh man, another catastrophe from me. Whenever I think about this fic, it falls so perfect and… splendid (nah…T.T). But as soon as I put it in words, disaster strikes. And yeah, I made this for the sake of satiating my desire and to stop that stupid voice in my head pleading me to do this. Damn. Uhmm… to the readers (if there's any) I'm sorry if this is pure rubbish. I also apologize if the events are in no order… I haven't watched all previous episodes. And I also don't know Ippo's friend—the one who beat him up once. Sorry.


End file.
